Pups Save a Marketplace (Bloopers)
The Pups are on the way to save the Marketplace, but these are some bloopers from it. (Guest appearance of Yakko, Wakko and Dot and Ralph T. Guard) ---- Direction: Action! (Everest is running) Everest: Wait for me! (She trips and slips on a banana peel and bowls into the other pups) How did I do? (The other pups all hold up 10 cards) The judges came to a decision. (The pups and the crew laugh) Director: Cut! ---- Hoodlum: Get out or I'll toss you out myself! (His shadow hovers over the group) (Suddenly, he is tossed out) Crew: *laughs* Hoodlum: How did that happen? (Suddenly, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot appear in front of him) Yakko: You shouldn't go around terrorizing children. (Ralph's whistle blows) Yakko, Wakko, and Dot: Yikes! See-ya later! (They all kiss him and run off just as Ralph T. Guard runs over with a net in his hand) Megaphone Lady: Cut! Ralph, please make sure that the Warner siblings don't run through this set. Ralph: Duu, okay lady. (He runs after the Warners) ---- (Fifi pounds her little paws at the locked doors) Marshall: Let me help. (When he places his paws on the doors) (Squish) (He looks at his right paw and there's nothing) (But on his left paw) Ewww! Chewed gum?! Gross! Director: Cut! Megaphone: Can someone get Handy Hank over here? Marshall: Eugh.... Sticky.... ---- Chase: Stand back everyone. Skye: Chase, this is insane! Chase: I'll be all right. (He charges at the doors but bonks his head hard) (He dazily stumbles and falls on the ground) (dazed) Hey Rocky, could you pass the carrots over? ---- Oakley: Cafe scene take 3! Action! Rubble: Mmmm. Spaghetti. (He and Penelope slurp up a spaghetti noodle... and kiss like Lady and the Tramp) (Romantic music plays) (Record Scratch) Zuma: Did we have to see that? Oakley: Cut! ---- Oakley: Take 5! Action! Chase: Hey, waitress, where's the ice cream? Shadella: Coming.. whoa... whoa. whooaaa AAAAH!! (She crashes and all the ice cream she was carrying scatters all over her) Chase: Uh.... Don't expect a tip. Director: Cut! ---- Shadella: Looks like our game of Tag is over. And you guys.... are dead! Megaphone Woman: Cut, it's "it" not "dead". Shadella: Sorry. I forgot that this series was originally made for little kids... ---- Willa-wishes: Why you I oughta-- *raspberry* Others: *Laugh* (Willa-wishes shakes her tongue) Willa-wishes: Now I know why Daffy Duck does that..... ---- Rubble: Mmmm... Spaghetti. (He and Penelope slurp some spaghetti up) Penelope: Delish, isn't it Rubble? Rubble: *belches* Penelope: *sputters then laughs* Rubble: Excuse me.... Penelope: Can't he do that instead? Director: Nope, cut! ---- (Sweet Angel, Rosie, and the pups except Marshall are tossed out) Hoodlum's voice: And stay out! (He tosses Marshall... into the camera lens) (He slides down the screen) Sorry 'bout that! Marshall: I'm good! ---- (In the spa, Skye, Penelope, Lilac, and Everest are all getting pawdicures, but the 5th one is...) Hoodlum: Oooh, that feels so good. (The girl pups all look at him) What? ---- Marshall: Let me-- a... aa.. ACHOO! Director: Cut! And bless you. Marshall: Can I get a tissue? ---- Don: Why don't you two show them the Magi-- uh... Magic, Magic.... *stutters* Majesty: *giggles quietly Don: Why don't you two show them the Magic... Magic... Magic.... what was it again? Majesty: Uh... a marketplace? Don: Market, right. ---- Don: Why don't you two show them Magic Grocery. No, wait, was it Bazaar? No... uh.... Darnit, I forgot the line! Director: Cut! ---- Shadella: You don't know who I am!? Rosie: Hello! We just met! Shadella: Oh, you're someone else. I am Shadella, the Dusk Feather Fairy. (Suddenly, Yakko and Wakko appear in front of her) Yakko and Wakko: Hellooo fairy! (They climb up to her shoulders) Shadella: What are you doing? (They kiss her cheeks) Director: Cut! Security! (Dot walks over to Rosie) Dot: Boys.... Boy Pups: Hey! ---- {More are coming soon} Category:Fanon Category:Bloopers Category:Crossovers